Chillin (song)
thumb|250px|right|The official video. thumb|250px|right|Behind the scenes. Chillin is the debut single by American hip hop artist Wale, from his debut album Attention Deficit, which was released on September 22 2009, by Interscope Records/Allido Records. Chillin premiered on March 20, 2009, on 93.9 WKYS in Washington, D.C. The song is currently has two pages registered on BMI. First, under the name, Lookin' On Me, and second, Chillin. While in the writing process, Wale needed a single and wrote the lyrics after Cool played him a beat. Chillin samples Steam’s 1969 song “Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye” and was produced by hip hop producers team Cool & Dre. Wale manager's, Daniel Weisman made a list of artist from Interscope to be featured on the song with big names like Nelly Furtado, Gwen Stefani and the still unknown Gaga at that time but they didn't pick anybody yet. In december 2008, a rough demo leaked on the internet without Gaga's part. When she made it big, they finaly settled down on her and she accepted. The single was released in two versions (Explicit/Clean) for digital download on April 14, 2009. Chillin was released on August 4, 2009 for the U.S. radio and August 31, 2009 in the United Kingdom. The album version has an extra verse sung by Gaga and the lyrics are also switched up. Music Video The music video was shot May 4, 2009 in Boston. Director, Chris Robinson used an "under construction" type set showcasing Boston's waterfront district with the Tobin Bridge as a backdrop. The shoot at Eastern Minerals located at 37 Marginal St. in Chelsea involved Caterpillar cranes, lots of concrete, a pink-white-and-blue tarp-like backdrop and a sweet 2009 silver-metallic Mercedes-Benz V12. Lady Gaga wore a killer silver-and-black outfit with lace black pantyhose, topped with a leather biker captain cap. This includes one scene in the famous hidden clothing store Bodega in Boston where Wale tries on various clothes. Gaga's trademark Great Danes also appear in the video in Beats by Dr. Dre headphones with Wale and Gaga and were featured in a later shoot at a Cambridge clothing shop called Concepts, located at 37 Brattle St. in Harvard Square. Several posters of Barack Obama and a banner which depicts a line from the famous Martin Luther King, Jr. speech "I Have a Dream" are also featured. Critical reception Critical reception of the song has been mixed to positive. MTV praised Gaga's verse in the song to one that could be sung by M.I.A.. The Greyhound gave the song a negative review and said, "...with a lackluster hook and the repetition of the name 'Wale,' the airplay and sales of this single will depend greatly upon the vocals of Lady Gaga. United Kingdom (27175171) Chillin (feat. Lady Gaga) Lyrics Credits Personnel *'Produced by' Cool & Dre *'Recorded by' Derek Pacuk at Allido Sound *'Mixed by '''Serban Ghanea Publishing *'Contains elements of '“Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye” (G. DeCarlo/D. Frashuer/P. Leka), Unichappell Music, Inc. (BMI). All rights reserved. This track contains a sample of the recording “Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye” Performed by Steam, courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises. This composition embodies portions of “Top Billin’”, written by K. Robinson, published by Evergreen Copyrights o/b/o Hot Butter Milk Music, Inc./First Priority Music (ASCAP). *'Published by 'Deadstock Music/WB Music Corp. (ASCAP)/Inouye Music-EMI Music Publishing Ltd/Unichappell Music Inc/Dade Co ProjectMusic/First Priority Music/Songs of Universal Inc/Hot Butter Milk Music/''House of Gaga Publishing Inc/Sony/ATV Songs LLC. Category:Songs Category:Music Videos